


precious love

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dancing, Heart-to-Heart, Husbands, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: “So, um, I realized I never clarified something,” David says, suddenly by his side. Patrick turns, eyebrows raised, and waits patiently as David steps closer, sliding his hands over his shoulders. “And I just need you to know that saying this goes against every fibre of my being,” he continues, which only makes Patrick laugh, quiet and breathy and so heart-achingly fond. “But you were wrong, before. Mariah can’t compete withyou, not the other way around.”





	precious love

The reception is loud. 

It’s the first thing Patrick really stops to take in when he arrives. Nearly everyone they know is there, even Ronnie, who has made it abundantly clear on multiple occasions that she can’t believe David would marry someone like him. Roland and Jocelyn are standing by the cake with beers in their hands, heads tilted in judgment. Moira and Johnny are beside them, and as usual, Johnny looks seconds away from strangling Roland. Alexis is already pulling Ted out on the dance floor, keeping him close and moving slowly despite the upbeat song. Patrick’s parents are across the room, and he meets their gazes, smiling wider as they wave. 

Then there’s David, who’s just a few feet away, voice rising above all others despite it being a normal volume. Patrick is always listening for him, _only_ wants to hear his voice right now. 

And honestly, he’s with Ronnie. He kind of can’t believe it either, that he made it here, that he stood up in front of his friends and family and married the love of his life, David Rose, a _man_. There was a time in his life when he just assumed he wasn’t wired this way, didn’t feel the same way others did. 

He’s never been more grateful to be wrong. 

“So, um, I realized I never clarified something,” David says, suddenly by his side. Patrick turns, eyebrows raised, and waits patiently as David steps closer, sliding his hands over his shoulders. “And I just need you to know that saying this goes against every fibre of my being,” he continues, which only makes Patrick laugh, quiet and breathy and so heart-achingly fond. “But you were wrong, before. Mariah can’t compete with _you_, not the other way around.” 

Patrick’s mouth drops open in mock surprise and David lets his head fall back in overdramatic disdain, his eyes rolling. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Patrick jokes, pressing a soft kiss to David’s jaw and gripping his waist. “I’ve never heard such a beautiful sentiment.” 

David tries to suppress his smile, his lips twisting to the side in that way that’s become as familiar to Patrick as breathing, but he fails miserable. “Yeah, like if she showed up here right now and asked me not to mail in our marriage license I’d only hesitate for like two, maybe three seconds.” 

“I couldn’t be more touched,” Patrick replies sarcastically, chest warm with affection as David’s smile grows. 

And then David’s eyes get that serious look in them, the one that appears ever so rarely, usually when they’re alone. Patrick has seen it multiple times today, and each one has made him weak in the knees. 

This is no exception. 

“I-”

“Alright!” the DJ interrupts, pulling frustrated sighs out of both of them. “It’s time for the grooms’ first dance!”

“Why did I agree to let you hire a DJ?” David mutters, allowing Patrick to guide him toward the dance floor. 

“Because it saved us _a lot_ of money.”

“Mhm.”

They reach the middle of the dance floor and move close together, basically in the same position they were standing in just a moment ago, except now every pair of eyes in the room is on them. Patrick can feel the tenseness of David’s shoulders, the familiar hatred of being surrounded by people he isn’t entirely close with, and as the song starts he leans even closer, so that all of David’s focus is on him. 

“What were you going to say?” he asks, squeezing David’s waist reassuringly. 

“Hm?”

“Back there, you were going to say something, and then we got interrupted.” 

“Oh,” David says, though it comes out as more of a whisper. “I just- I’m really glad that I met you, and that you chose...this. Chose me.” 

Patrick’s heart pounds hard in his chest, and he’s momentarily taken back to his vows, words that took him weeks to perfect:

_“I’ve never believed in being meant to be. I believe in choices. I believe in meeting someone, learning them, loving them, and choosing them. I believe in deciding to stay, not because fate decides it’s the only option, but because _I_ do. I choose you every day, David. I continue to learn you, I continue to love you, and I choose to spend the rest of my life with _you_.”_

He always thought it would be hard to say those words out loud, to articulate just how much he means them.

It was the second easiest thing he’s ever done. 

He focuses back in on David’s gaze, on the warm sincerity he finds there, and he leans their foreheads together, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> all i'm gonna say is i blame everyone on twitter (come yell with me @patrickbrewcr)


End file.
